Ein Leben ohne Fred
by Nymphi
Summary: Post HP7. Wie kommt George nach Fred's Tod zurecht? Viel Spass!


**Ein Leben ohne Fred**

Post HP7

Bevor sein Engel kam, erinnerte sich George nicht an die Tage nach der grossen Schlacht in der ihm sein Zwillingsbruder Fred genommen wurde. Er befand sich in einem Dämmerzustand und niemand kam an ihn ran. Er setze sich jeden Morgen an den Frühstückstisch, ging dann nach draussen und dort lag er unter der grossen Weide und beobachtete die Wolken bis es Zeit fürs Mittagessen war. Am Nachmittag setze er sich an den Teich und warf kleine Steine hinein bis es Zeit fürs Abendessen war und dann ging er zu Bett. Doch erholsamen Schlaf fand er keinen.

Ginny zog zu Harry sie bauten das Haus in Godric's Hollow wieder auf. Sie fragte George, ob er ihnen beim Wiederaufbau helfen würde. Doch er half nicht. Als das Haus fertig war, ging er sie auch nicht besuchen.

Ron zog mit Hermine nach Hogsmead. Ron war es auch, der sich mit Lee um den Laden von George kümmerte.

Percy blieb im Fuchsbau und wollte sich um George kümmern. Charlie lud ihn nach Rumänien ein um Abstand zu gewinnen. Bill und Fleur taten das gleiche und luden ihn nach Shell Cottage ein, damit er sich sammeln konnte.

Doch George schlug jedes Angebot aus und wiederholte immer wieder, dass es ihm gut ginge. Er wurde von seinen Eltern jedes Mal besorgt angesehen, wenn er aus seinem Zimmer kam, wenn er nach draussen oder wieder zurück in sein Zimmer ging. Das ging schon seit Monaten so kam es ihm vor. Er hasste diese mitleidigen Blicke. Er hasste es, wenn die anderen lachten und sofort verstummten, wenn er herein kam. Er hasste es, wenn er aus einem Albtraum aufwachte. Dann ging er hinunter in die Küche um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen und musste sich das Stöhnen der anderen anhören, denn auch sie hatten Albträume. Seine Mutter weinte immer und manchmal auch Percy.

George stand in der Küche und sah nach draussen. Es sah einen wunderschönen Sternenhimmel und die Nacht war warm. Das bedeutete Ruhe und keiner dieser Blicke verfolgte ihn, als er nach draussen in den Hof ging. Seine abgestumpften Augen sahen nach oben. Wie lange hatte er die Sterne nicht mehr gesehen? Welcher Tag wohl bald anbrechen würde? Er ging zum Teich und warf kleine Steinchen hinein.

„Hallo George"

Überrascht sah er wie eine junge Frau aus dem Schatten kam und sich neben ihn setzte. Eine Weile sassen sie einfach nur nebeneinander und warfen kleine Steine in den Teich. Er kannte sie, doch etwas verhinderte, dass er sich erinnerte, an früher, an die glückliche Zeit mit _ihm_. Also blieb er stumm.

„Ich habe etwas für dich"

Sie zog ein Steingefäss hervor voll mit einer silbrigen Substanz. Sofort wich George zurück, er wollte das nicht sehen. Ganz leise drang ihre Stimme in sein Bewusstsein.

„Bitte George. Komm mit mir ins Denkarium. Wir vom Quidditchteam und natürlich auch Lee und sogar McGonagall haben unsere Gedanken und Erinnerungen von Fred hineingelegt. Bitte George"

Er sah sie verwirrt an. Das war Alicia, die ihm da ihre Hand hinhielt und wie von selbst hob sich seine Hand und legte sich in ihre. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln zierte ihr sorgevolles Gesicht und dann tauchten sie gemeinsam in die kühle Flüssigkeit. Er sah sich mit Fred im Hogwartsexpresss sitzen, sie versprachen Ginny eine Kloschüssel von Hogwarts zu schicken. Dann im Quidditchtraining. Wie sie gemeinsam Streiche ausheckten. Dann kamen eindeutig die Erinnerungen von McGonagall, die vielen Strafarbeiten, aber erstaunlicherweise sah er auch, wie sie die Beiden viele Male von Snape rettete. Fred hätte das auch gerne gesehen. Die nächste Erinnerung war von Angelina vom Weihnachtsball im Jahr vom Trimagischen Turnier. Wie die beiden tanzten und sich dann draussen am See küssten. Am nächsten Tag gingen sie spazieren und vereinbarten einfach wieder gute Freunde und Teamkollegen zu sein und dann sah er wie sie beide danach erleichtert waren und herumalberten. Er sah sie beide beim Quidditch spielen und dann neben Lee als sie Potterwatch sendeten. Es waren so viele schöne Erinnerungen, die da auf ihn einprasselten und je länger er sich diese anschaute, je mehr lächelte er. Dann spürte er ein Ziehen und stand wieder neben Alicia Hand in Hand neben dem Teich. In der Realität. Einer Realität ohne Fred. Alicia zog ihn in eine Umarmung so voller Emotionen, dass beide anfingen zu weinen. Sie weinten lange und als die Sonne aufging löste sich George aus der Umarmung und sah in die Augen eines Engels. Als würden seine eigenen Augen seit Wochen das erste Mal wieder sehen. Der Anblick überwältigte ihn. Fred hätte gewollt, dass er glücklich ist und die Streiche und Spässe weiter trieb und genau das nahm er sich vor. Erst jetzt merkte er die Sehnsucht nach seiner Familie und Freunden und auch nach seinem Laden.

„Es hat funktioniert oder?"

„Ja das hat es. Ich danke dir und allen anderen Alicia, dass ihr mir die Zeit gegeben habt, die ich brauchte und mich nicht aufgegeben habt"

„Wir würden dich niemals aufgeben George, du hast viele Freunde. Ich würde dich niemals aufgeben"

Dann küssten sie sich, doch liessen sie es langsam angehen. Das Leben war schön und er wollte es geniessen, zusammen mit seiner Freundin und seiner Familie und seinen Nichten und Neffen, die noch kommen würden und seinen eigenen Kindern. All' denen würde er unermüdlich die Geschichten über Onkel Fred erzählen.

**Ende**

4


End file.
